Platonic Love's First Kiss
by AmeeraSakura
Summary: With the mirror destroyed and the queen putting an end to her wickedness, all seemed fine and dandy in the land of Most Faire. It's always those little details we forsake- such as one of the queen's advisers locked in eternal sleep. It's up to his fellow advisers to awaken him, and sometimes the best solutions aren't always the easiest ones. M/M, beware of kissing scenes.


Platonic Love's First Kiss

-a Veggie Tales fanfiction deriving off of the Sweetpea Beauty movie

Disclaimer: I do not own Veggie Tales and the movie Sweetpea Beauty. They are owned by BigIdea. Warning: Contains non-canon male on male homosexual relationships. There is some saucy kissing in this fanfiction, so if that bothers you, here's your warning.

Scallion #1= Advisor Eddie; Scallion #2= Advisor Barry; Scallion #3= Advisor Frank

Finally, the deceitful mirror had been shattered and Queen Blueberry had gotten over herself to make amends for all the trouble she had caused. The kingdom was in a weary state, but she was determined to make everything right again. She would free all those she banished due to her jealousy. She would allow Sweetpea to be friends with her son again, even if he never left her in the first place. And during that evening following the chase for the crown, all seemed to be going swell again.

Except for one thing- or, more of, one vegetable. If one can recall it was not Sweetpea who drank the tainted apple cider but none other than the queen's scallion adviser Barry. He remained in a persistent coma of slumber, not awoken by any movement or noise. Forsaken by everyone but the other two scallions, Advisor Eddie and Advisor Frank, his welfare was left to the responsibility of the two. Advisor Barry had been taken to his chambers, where he lay cozy on his own downy comforter. It was a truly troubling matter, as the two advisers did not wish to bother the queen with such a tedious task. They were her advisers after all- shouldn't they be able to deal with their own problems? As the conscious scallions stood in the dim light of the bed lamp, they pondered a solution to their dilemma for awhile. It then occurred to both that most decisions they made were with the input of a third member, the one currently asleep. This spell would take more than one mind alone to overcome.

"Say, Frank, why don't you snoop around the archives for a bit and tell me if you find any fairy tales on eternal sleep?" Advisor Eddie suggested, flicking his gaze between the aforementioned scallion and Advisor Barry upon his bed. His only reply was a curt shrug, and Advisor Frank was off and running.

Meanwhile, Advisor Eddie returned his field of vision back to Advisor Barry. Despite the worrisome situation he was in, the taller scallion was rather calm as he lay there undisturbed. His breathing was going at a gentle rate and his face seemed so peaceful. _How odd,_ Advisor Eddie thought, _that he should be so at peace when Frank and I are worried sick about him. I guess this much resembles death._ He shuddered at that last thought. _Oh, let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'd hope that anything else could happen. Anything. Even if I have to sacrifice my position for him...I just can't bear to see my friend like this. _His mind's ponderings left Advisor Eddie with a now rather sad demeanor. _What do I do? This just isn't fair! _He internally insisted. Advisor Barry had never deserved this; even if he was more gullible than a dog led by the nose, he didn't deserve to never see the light of day again. It was a painful thought.

Advisor Frank burst into the room with an open scroll in hand- or whatever vegetables have for hands. "I've found something!" he exclaimed, eyes alight with hope. He set the scroll down on a nearby table and beckoned Advisor Eddie over to see. "I'd say that was quick. How'd you find something in such record speed?" the other inquired. Advisor Frank looked guiltily down at the ground. "Well you see...I didn't really go to the archives like you asked. But, I did see the broken mirror on the ground outside the castle with a scroll coming out of one of its drawers. And who knew that the cure for eternal sleep would be hidden inside?" Advisor Eddie thought over this for a few seconds, then replied, "Perhaps the scroll was there for a reason. Perhaps the mirror had the intentions of keeping the secret safe with him, so in case Queen Blueberry had any regrets, there would be no going back. It was probably just another way to ensure the crown remained in the mirror's clutches." The other scallion nodded in agreement. "So tell me, what is it exactly that is written within this scroll?"

The other adviser stood up straight, as if preparing to give a full, elaborate report, until he slouched down not a second later. "You see...it...you're going to have to...have you never heard the story of Sleeping Beauty?" Advisor Eddie rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why wouldn't I have? We're pretty much in a fairy tale; it wouldn't do much good not to be educated in others." Gaze shifting to the floor awkwardly, Advisor Frank sheepishly spoke, "That's the problem...you know how that story ends, right? So something like's that's going to have to..." He trailed off, expecting his colleague to get what he was hinting at. Instead, Advisor Eddie remained clueless, and grew frustrated at that. "Will you get to the point already?! Stop wasting my time!" Such tongue provoked Advisor Frank to apologize repeatedly. He then cleared his throat, looking Advisor Eddie dead in the eye, and replied, "As the legend goes, Sleeping Beauty is awoken by the kiss of a Prince. And, as you can see in our case...that doesn't quite work."

Advisor Eddie narrowed his eyes at his conscious scallion companion, then let out a drawn-out sigh. "I don't really see asking the Prince to kiss one the queen's advisers as an option here." Advisor Frank gulped. "I know. But, then again, Barry isn't a princess either, so...does that make any difference?" A frown formed on Advisor Eddie's face as he considered the consequences of all that was happening. Perhaps there was some difference here, and perhaps the terms of the spell were different also, but in that moment the idea was preposterous. "Think about it this way," Advisor Eddie offered, "if the spell wasn't made for a male, then it wouldn't affect one, right? Somehow though, it did. And I doubt by far that the archive would have anything to say about it." Even more worked up than before, Advisor Eddie paced tirelessly across the room, head down in concentration. "Really, what did that accursed mirror even _put _in that drink? Barry drank it all, so it's not like there's any evidence we can refer to. And what would the queen say about this? As far as we know, she's not even aware one of her own advisers is asleep for all eternity! What would she do if she were to find out? Oh, I dare not think of it!" His ramblings continued as he strode back and forth, back and forth from one wall of the room to the other. It was very similar to the way a villain would plot revenge against one of his enemies, except with more anger and anxiousness. He also didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Rising up the courage to face his friend in his irritated state, Advisor Frank suggested, "I guess it wouldn't hurt if we tried something, right?" Stopping to a complete halt, Advisor Eddie whirled around to face the other scallion. "Well then, what do YOU think we should do? It's our own fault for not keeping a closer eye on him! What makes you think we're going to be doing anything productive anytime soon?" Advisor Frank took a few hesitant steps backward away from Advisor Eddie before speaking up again. "You could just try and, you know, kiss him." Advisor Eddie opened his mouth to spit back a harsh retort, but nothing came out. Was the answer really that simple? Just one little kiss? Then there was his dignity to consider. "I'll do nothing of the sort! He's a male, anyway, and so am I! That's just...that's..." he trailed off. Advisor Frank gave him a pleading look.

Stuttering a bit at first, Advisor Eddie managed to choke out, "I can't do it. I can't." "You have to. You're our leader, anyway." replied Advisor Frank abashedly. "Isn't it kind of your job to take the important actions? To look out for your followers?" The other bit his lip hard, conflicted about what sort of actions he was to take. _Should I do the right thing, and help Barry out? Or do I just shove the responsibility onto someone else to defend my own pride? Frank's right- I'm the leader. I shouldn't be the one to leave my followers-no, friends- hanging. I did say I would rather have anything else happen to Barry. I'm not going to go back on my word._

Visibly slinking down and emitting a faint sigh, he turned around to face Advisor Barry. "Fine. I'll do it. But _just _one little kiss. That's all." The shortest scallion perked up, then watched his leader expectantly. Noticing his enthusiasm, Advisor Eddie added, "-BUT, no peeking. This is hard enough as is with you being in the room." Having no objections to the command, Advisor Frank immediately turned his back to Advisor Eddie, who was now by the side of Advisor Barry's bed, which stood with its other side to the wall.

Before going in for the kiss, Advisor Eddie momentarily let himself get distracted with the scene upon him. There Advisor Barry still slept, a look of contentment on his otherwise untouched face. He lifted Advisor Eddie's hopes by shifting a little in his sleep, but there was no other sign of stirring from then on. The crimson velvet comforter contrasted against Advisor Barry's lime green skin beautifully, but Advisor Eddie could not bring himself to believe he just thought that exact thought. If only for the moment though, Advisor Eddie dared think the scene was perfect if this really were some love-induced fairy tale. The more he stood there though, hunched over the sleeping scallion, the more uneasy he began to feel. _It's now or never. _He told himself. And so he finally mustered up the courage to plant his lips firmly upon Advisor Barry's, tilting his head as to more comfortably give the kiss. His pulse quickened and there was a definite blush now on his face. His eyes fluttered shut in his concentration. With his moist lips against the other's dry ones, he had a little difficulty shifting himself over them, but then he felt with surety that the occasion wasn't quite as severe as he made it out to be. As with any kiss, a vague sense of pleasure tingled through his body and he became reluctant to disconnect their lips. Heat rose from the surface of his skin as his embarrassment all the while grew. He was drawn to the heat of the moment as well; this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to kiss his fellow adviser soon had become more of a want than a necessity. In time, which may have just been a couple of seconds, he completely forgot that he had intended to make this romantic action with haste.

It may have been his imagination, but Advisor Eddie could have sworn he felt movement beneath his lips. Pressing his lips against Advisor Barry with more need than before, he then felt an equal force initiating a kiss back. That was when he decided to take it a step farther. Just barely parting his lips, Advisor Eddie then proceeded to slide his tongue past the lips of the one beneath him and into his mouth. Again, the other responded by doing the same. Within a short period of time, with the two adjusting to the feel of a foreign object in each other's mouths, they began to let the moist organs intertwine with one another. The moment was more intense than ever as each tongue glided over the other in a competition for dominance. Soon the two were moving not only their tongues and lips but other parts of their bodies as well. The way the feeble body squirmed beneath him only made Advisor Eddie more propelled by his eroticism as he slid himself completely atop the other and pushed himself down in assertiveness.

Advisor Barry could take no more as he let out a sensually induced moan from beneath his friend. Upon hearing a noise other than that of lips smacking together, Advisor Frank gave a cough to get their attention. Instantaneously the two others broke apart, their lips connected by a thin trail of saliva. "Could you give us a moment?" Advisor Eddie chimed, offended by the inconvenient interruption. That prompted Advisor Frank to turn around, confused by the answer. Once the momentary lovers came into focus, the shortest scallion jumped back a bit. "Oh. He's awake." Advisor Barry looked straight to him, then back to the scallion laying atop him, then to Advisor Frank, and again to Advisor Eddie. He seemed to be piecing the situation together, gaze shifting from one scallion to the other. Advisor Eddie looked to him expectantly, waiting for his first words after his spell evoked nap. Realizing that all eyes were on him now, the only thing Advisor Barry could find the nerve to say was, "Your mustache tickles," to Advisor Eddie.

"Don't think I'm going to shave it off anytime soon just because you want me to!" the leader snapped sarcastically back. "And you!" he spat as he turned around to face Advisor Frank. "Give a couple some privacy, can't you?" Shocked at the recent development in Advisor Eddie's attitude toward the subject at hand, Advisor Frank backed away slowly and carefully reached behind him for the door before bolting out the room at breakneck speed. After he had gone, Advisor Eddie kept a lookout for a few seconds to make sure he didn't return before facing the vegetable below him, regarding him in a seductive manner. "Now where were we?" he asked rhetorically before swooping down and engulfing the other in another kiss. Needless to say, he wasn't quite so put off by the idea of making out with his best friend anymore.


End file.
